In every link in oil and gas exploration, development, and recovery, damages to the oil and gas reservoir may occur, and any slight contaminative damage may result in severely reduced production yield. Therefore, the problem of reservoir contamination has been recognized gradually, and reservoir protection techniques have been developed rapidly accordingly. Various simplex and complex reservoir protective materials have taken active roles in the application in well drilling. However, existing protecting agents still have some drawbacks, for example: 1) cationic emulsified asphalt products have severe impacts on the properties of drilling fluids, and have high deformability, poor elasticity and rigidity, poor plugging performance, and low pressure bearing capacity; 2) polymeric alcohol products have poor plugging performance, and some products tend to produce foams; 3) though non-permeability or extra-low-permeability reservoir protecting agents have good plugging performance, they have high viscosity and poor inhibition property; 4) super-fine calcium carbonate products are reservoir protecting agents that have little elasticity and poor deformability, and thereby have poor adaptability to the strata, low plugging performance, and little rock inhibition property; polymeric products have poor temperature and salt tolerance, and thereby have poor reservoir protection performance in high-temperature and high-salinity environments.